The Caged Bird Sings
by Ecstatic Fang Dealer
Summary: It's been one year since Chigusa has talked to Ryou since the final battle. Troubles arise and her mother kicks her out. But there's someone there to pick her up! Who is this mysterious stranger? And why does he want her to come with him?
1. A New Visitor

**AUTHORS NOTE: Takes place 1 year after the ending of the .hack/G.U. video game. This also is in Chigusa's POV for now. **

Clothes, suitcases, toiletries, and personal belongings were scattered across the floor of my apartment. I _couldn't_wait to move out of this prison. I'm not entirely sure where I'll go but I will find a place soon, I hope.

I started to pick up my laptop off the floor. My eyes glowered at it's multiple scratch marks and fingerprints. It's been almost two years since I've gotten a new one.

I sighed deeply.

It's been a long hard journey but I'm ready for what life has ahead for some nobody like me.

"Hey! The garbage collector is here, Chigusa! Get down here now! It's time for you to leave!"

I scoffed at my mother's shrill voice. After all this time, she still resents me for no apparent reason.

Wait. We don't have a garbage collector in our apartments. That would mean...

I dashed around my room, grabbing all of my belongings and shoving them into my two suitcases. I practically sprinted down the stairs to the front room to be greeted by a boy with light brown hair and piercing red eyes.

"Hey there." He gave me a toothy smile.

I blushed deeply while fiddling with the zipper on my coat.

"Ha-Haseo? Is that...you?"

He reached his arms out around him. "The one and only. Your mom went into the kitchen so we better get going before she goes off on both of us now."

I dropped my hands from my coat and stared at him in disbelief. Was it _really _Haseo? I haven't even heard from him since that marriage event in Mac Anu.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and mockingly stared at me.

"Well? Let's go. I didn't come here to have to checking me out all day."

I felt my face turn red while I glared at him a little.

He smirked and chuckled lightly. "I'm just joking with you, Chigusa. By the way, my real name is Ryou."

"W-Well it wasn't funny, Ryou-kun!" My face was still deep red.

"Heh. Whatever you say." He bent down and picked up my two suitcases effortlessly and headed out the front door.

I started to speed walk after him. What was he doing with _my_luggage?

"Where're you taking my bags?"

He headed down the stairs and walked near a black car that looked like a Camaro.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys while pushing a button to pop open the trunk.

"R-Ryou-kun? What're you doing? Is this your car? What's going on?" My mind was a jumbled mess.

He proceeded to lift the bags into the trunk and closed the top.

He turned to me with a calm expression on his face.

"Chigusa, you're moving in with me."

**So...As short as this is, it took me almost an hour to perfect it. xD**

**Please be kind to me since this is my very first fanfic I've ever written. Review please! **


	2. Awkward Drive

**Author's Note: I'm incredibly sorry about the long update! I was without internet for over a month and I'm now uploading this from my iPhone! I had some trouble finding my mojo but after many sleepless nights, I finally finished this chapter. It's not as long as I would like it to be but at least I got something, hmm?**

**Oh! And to those who are wondering the back story as to why Ryou hasn't talked to Chigusa in a long time and/or why she's moving in with him, it'll make sense later on! ;)**

**Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own .hack or the characters. I seriously WISH though cause Ryou is sexy. **

My mind instantly went blank. Me? Move in with Ryou-kun?

"Well? Come on. We need to stop by the market before we head to my place. "

He proceeded into the car while I just stood there like a deer in the headlights. My feet were glued to the ground and my brain randomly stopped working.  
I haven't heard from him for over a year and he wants me to move in with him now? And how did he even find out where I lived for that matter? I don't even remember giving him my real name online!  
I blinked for a couple of seconds and shrugged. Might as well relax for now and ask questions later.

I hurried into the passenger seat and shut the door. His car was spotless, sleek, and there was dir en grey playing from the speakers. I glanced in his direction while he back out of the parking lot.

Okay. So I actually gawked in his direction. I took a long look at his face. He had a strong jawline like most men, a semi sharp nose, perfectly shaped lips, and those hauntingly handsome red eyes. I found myself wondering how am I going to live with this guy much less be in his presence? He is so much more intimidating in person than he is online.

I let out a breath that I seemed to be holding forever and leaned back into the seat.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" He asked casually.

"Um...Don't laugh but I listen to Avril Lavegne a lot. But my favorite band is Paramore." I chuckled nervously. He probably thinks I'm weird.

"Oh? So you're into American music a lot, huh?" He reached to the music player and fumbled with the radio stations.

I shrugged a little. "I guess you can say that. The only Japanese singer I really like is Koda Kumi. "I tried to sound indifferent. I didn't want him to find out how nervous I was feeling. My hands were practically shaking.

He glanced in my direction while we were at a stop light. "Uh, Chigusa? "

"Y-yes?" Crap. I stuttered. There goes my whole facade.

" I just want you to know that you dont need to be so formal and nervous around me. " He turned his head and smiled at me. "I'm not the prime minister, you know. " He chuckled and turned back to the wheel. The light changed to green and he sped up a little.

I blushed. I must've been way obvious. But I really can't help it! I've never lived with a guy before! I've only lived with my mom my whole life!

Before I knew it, we pulled in to the market. The name was completely foreign to me so I obviously don't know anything about it.

He got out of the car and motioned me to come out as well. I honestly didn't want to but there was no use staying in the car for kami knows how long.

I fumbled with the lock and got out. Ryou sighed heavily gave me a strange look.

"I told you not to be so nervous, Chigusa."

I blushed deeply. "W-Well, I don't really know what's going on right now…I feel really…scared." I looked at my feet and started to twiddle my thumbs. I _hate _that habit of mine.

I heard another sigh come from him. "Do you not trust me? Chigusa, I'm honestly not any different than I was online. I haven't changed much over this past year. What is there to be scared of?"

I took a few deep breaths and looked up at him with a pained expression. "I-I'm not so sure. I just feel odd. I feel like you're going to get tired of me very easily." I looked down again, afraid of his reply.

He walked toward me and held both of my hands. I blushed madly and looked at his eyes with a startled expression. What was he doing?

Not even a second later, he spoke with a tone that I have not heard him use. "Chigusa, it is my responsibility to take care of you. I _will _make up for the loss of communication we had and I will not ever leave you. Do you hear me?" His voice was raw with passion. It seriously scared me even more but at the same time, I found a warm sincere feeling from his words that seemed to calm my frazzled nerves.

I let out a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you, Ryou-kun."

He released my hands and smiled back at me. "Anytime."

He turned around abruptly and headed inside the store. "Now let's get some food so we don't starve tonight. My apartment isn't well stocked."

I hurriedly ran behind me. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
